Tell Sakura
by fortunexcookie
Summary: “Sasuke,” She breathed out at the figure that was touching the picture they painted to what seemed to her; so many years ago. “Why?” Sasuke turned to her and gave her an apologetic smile. SasSak


Tell Sakura

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Naruto**_

_Hope you enjoy_

_Reviews please?_

_Songfic: Tell Mary by Meg and Dia_

_AU: Alternate universe_

* * *

_Oh. Play Along_

_She wills it_

_Oh, Sunday came_

_Promised you'd tell her_

Sasuke eyed the sleeping kunoichi. Her now short hair spread out on his pillow and her face. Her pretty face calmed and peaceful with sweet dreams; Sasuke adverted his gaze to the night sky. He had to leave, he had to get his revenge, and he had to leave Sakura.

_She sat up in bed_

_Answered your call dear_

_Smeared purple and red_

Sasuke picked up his bag and as quietly as he could he made his way toward the exit of his home. His hip bumped slightly into the dresser making a clinking sound. A groaned omitted from the pink hair girl as she rolled to her side; she stared at Sasuke with groggily eyes.

"Sasuke-kun? Where are you going?" Sakura asked tiredly.

_You're gonna leave her tonight_

_She sat up with her eyes wide_

_You fell in love with the girl you knew_

_You've come to say good-bye_

Sakura's eyes were wide as she stared at the bag Sasuke held. She sat up from the bed and tilted her head in confusion.

"Where are you going, Sasuke-kun?" She asked her voice hoarse with drowsiness. Sasuke felt his heart tug a bit, but shrugged the feeling off.

"I'll be back; just go back to sleep." He said softly. Sakura nodded her head and laid back in bed, sleep consuming her. Sasuke walked out the door walking out on the girl he came to love.

_You're gonna leave her tonight_

_Under a cheap July sky_

_Tell her_

_Tell Mary_

Sakura opened her eyes once Sasuke closed the door. She slid herself out of bed and walked toward the dresser. She pulled Sasuke's dresser opened and felt her heart stop.

Empty

Running toward the closet she pulled the doors opened to find it empty.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" She murmured and began to quickly change.

_After the first touch_

_Her skirt blowing_

_Her voice deep and charming at first_

Sasuke remembered the first time they met. He was sitting at his normal place at the small coffee shop. He would paint pictures there and just day dream. Then, she got a job there. She was clumsy; she was always tripping, stumbling, and dropping something. Sasuke remember when he saw her crying near the park. She lost her job. Her skirt was blowing in the wind. He went up to her and they talked. Her voice was so charming. And when they touched, sparks.

_You can make her come back in a while_

_If you painted a fresco_

_There she'd be with her make up half falling_

_So perfect from afar_

Sakura would play hard to get. She loved the way Sasuke would paint. She would wait for him to paint a fresco on a local wall and they would meet. When he saw her make up would be smudged, but to him she was so perfect.

Sasuke made his way toward the walls were they would paint together. Once the were dating he taught her how to paint and they painted pictures on the walls. It was their memories, their feelings, and their life together.

_Meet me at the pictures Mary_

_Adam said that he was leaving_

_Meet me_

_Meet me_

_You're gonna leave her tonight_

Sakura ran as fast as she could. She knew where he would be. Her lungs expanded and shriveled as air was sucked and exhaled. Her pink hair was tangled, tears running down her face. She couldn't let him go, as selfish as it may seem, she loves him. Why would he destroy everything that they built for that man? His brother.

Sasuke and his brother were close when the were younger. One day, his brother just left and joined some mob called the Akatsuki. Through Sasuke's life he wanted to get his brother back.

_You're gonna leave her tonight_

_She sat up with her eyes wide_

_You fell in love with the girl you knew_

_You've come to say good bye_

"Sasuke," She breathed out at the figure that was touching the picture they painted to what seemed to her; so many years ago. "Why?" Sasuke turned to her and gave her an apologetic smile.

_You're gonna leave her tonight_

_Under a cheap July sky_

_Tell her _

_Tell Mary_


End file.
